warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly stories
This is quite awful. I recommend reading so that you can laugh at it. I wrote it when I was about eight. And again; this is quite awful. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 09:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) (By the way, to the Anonymous who `corrected` all of my spellings of grey; did you know that `grey` is the original and therefore the most valid way of writing it. `Gray` is just an American version. Don't get me wrong, both are correct, it's just that; grey is a colour, gray is a *color*.) ---- Firestar ran along the edge of the territory for some reason. He put his nose to the ground and started to sniff around until. Wait a mintute... Raindrop? Who's she. A grey she-cat with a drop of rain on her nose came through the bushes. "Hi!" she meowed. "I think I'm Raindrop!" Firestar stepped back. Raindrop? "Hello, Raindrop," meowed Firestar. "Where do you come from?" Raindrop shrugged. "Here and there," she mewed. "Actually though, I think I came from Hilltop Farm in TwolegVille." Hilltop Farm... "Lalalalala!"cried Squirrelflight skipping through the forest. She sniffed Raindrop. "Hey you're Raindrop, aren't you?" she asked. "From Hilltop Farm in TwolegVille." Raindrop nodded. am I the only one who has not heard of Raindrop? Firestar thought. He followed the path back to camp and fell asleep in his bed. ---- Greystripe was walking by the river when suddenly... BOOM! There was a huge explosion and out of no where came, Silverstream. Silverstream? Greystripe pushed Silverstream into the river. "You died and I had to look after the kits!" he screeched. A light shone down on Silverstream and there was suddenly a halo floating on top of her head. "I have come to tell you that great darkness is coming," she squeaked like a mouse. "Tigerstar is - Not again! I blew it didn't I? I knew Bluestar or Spottedleaf should of come. They're way more mysterious. And plus I just can't shut up. Once I start there's just no stopping me. I'm like, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and Bluestar, Simba (from the Lion King) and Darth Vader's (from Star Wars) faces all appeared in the clouds. "I am dying," rasped Darth Vader. Bluestar glared at the two other people in the clouds. "Where did... Go away!" she yelled. "Wait, I need you're help-" Bluestar bit Darth Vader and Simba and they vanished. "Sorry, where was I?" asked Bluestar. "Oh yes. Yeh, go away Silverstream. I can't stand you speaking any longer." "Thank you," gasped Silverstream. "Bye, Graystripe! And remember I'll always watch you, Millie and you're kits from... Where do I live again? Well anyway, I'll always watch you." ---- Firestar woke up in his nest. Tigerstar licked him, until he lay back down again. Firestar stared at Tigerstar. Where did he come from? Where was Sandstorm? "Go back to sleep, Firestar," Tigerstar meowed, in a voice exactly like Sandstorm's. "It was only a dream." Firestar shrugged and fell back down snoring. ---- Firestar dreamed of his deputy and a dead cat that used to be in his clan. Oh and also of his daughter. "I love you Brambleclaw," purred Ashfur, glancing at Squirrelflight. "No as much as I do," mewed Brambleclaw, through gritted teeth. Squirrelflight clapped her paws. She ran up to Brambleclaw and covered him in licks. "That was so funny!" she mewed. "Leafpool has to see this!" Brambleclaw shook his head. "No way am I letting you're sister see this!" he meowed, taking a step back. "And I have to return to StarClan soon," added Ashfur. Brambleclaw curled his lip at the grey tom. "Oh no you don't," meowed Squirrelflight. "Remember, if you and Ashfur fight again, I'll show Hollyleaf the whole thing. And I'll tell her how you were about to poison Sorrelkit with deathberries." Brambleclaw shook his head. (For the second time) "Well I'll tell Hollyleaf how you thought you could kill a badger," he challenged. "I'll tell all three of you're children how you two couldn't last a mintute without fighting with each other," meowed Ashfur. "Really?" asked Toadkit, coming from the bushes. "Ferncloud, Rosekit, Dustpelt and Birchfall and Whitewing did you hear that?" "I thought it was Darkstripe," meowed Firestar, comfused. ---- Brambleclaw yowled "Boo!" Leafpool jumped and Brambleclaw picked her up. "Look How tall I've Yaw-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" They both fell into the lake. Cinderpaw, Fireheart and Brackenpaw were watching Greystripe drown then... Silverstream pulled lots of cats out of the river. Brambleclaw counted. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10... 10007, 10008... He gave up. Pointless. ---- Oh and by the way SmudgyHollz made this story!I forgot to log in. Perhaps I should not have mentioned this point, it's a little embarrassing know. So long as you keep in mind that I was eight when I wrote this. I was eight. Eight, eight, eight, eight. This story should really be deleted. Even the title is spelt incorrectly. At least the layout looks good now though!! Category:Fan Fictions